Young Private Tutor
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel jadi guru privat dari seorang murid yang lebih tua darinya! Sho-ai.


**Disclaimer** : Kuro punya Bu Yana, Shitsuji punya Bu Toboso, jadi Kuroshitsuji punyanya Bu Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, sho-ai, alur cepat & berantakan

* * *

**YOUNG PRIVATE TUTOR**

.

Ciel Phantomhive berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bertipe minimalis yang sederhana tetapi cantik. Dengan ragu, dibukanya kertas yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya. Bolak-balik kepalanya turun naik untuk menyamakan detail di atas kertas itu dengan plat alamat yang terpajang di samping pintu rumah. Blok, cek. Nomor, cek. RT/RW, oke, itu tak perlu.

Telunjuknya yang kurus dan langsing langsung menempel pada bel pintu tepat di bawah plat rumah. Setelah dua kali menekannya, dia menunggu dengan santai sambil memandangi semak marigold yang berjajar rapi sebagai pengganti pagar. Semak marigold berwarna keemasan itu dipadukan dengan tulip berwarna pink. Marigold liar dan tulip yang lembut ternyata bisa dipadukan seperti itu.

"Hm, nyonya rumah ini pandai sekali menata taman," gumam Ciel.

Ciel langsung membalik badan saat pintu terbuka dan menemukan seorang wanita ramah dengan konde kecil menjulang di atas kepalanya. Wanita itu berusia empat puluhan dan entah kenapa melihat senyum di bibir merahnya yang alami mengingatkan Ciel pada ibunya sendiri.

'Mereka kan ibu-ibu, bodoh! Tentu saja punya aura yang sama!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

"Halo! Kau pasti Ciel. Mari silahkan masuk!" ajak wanita berambut hitam itu ramah sambil melebarkan pintu rumahnya untuk sang tamu.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya! Terima kasih," Ciel mengikuti sang tuan rumah yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Isi rumah itu tak kalah minimalis. Tapi beberapa _furniture_ dan lukisan zaman Victoria terpajang apik disana berbaur dengan peralatan dan _furniture_ modern. Nyonya rumah ini memang pandai mengatur barang!

Rumah kecil ini disusun berdasarkan estetika. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa ini rumah seorang pengusaha kaya jika saja sang nyonya rumah tak bisa menatanya dengan baik. Ciel sampai terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Ciel! Dia belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku ke dapur sebentar mengambil cemilan," wanita itu mempersilahkan Ciel duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna _maroon_ di ruang tamu dengan ramah seolah Ciel adalah kenalan lamanya. Membuat anak muda itu nyaman seketika.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot, Nyonya!" senyum wanita itu melebar.

"Tak apa. Aku senang kok direpotkan. Sebentar, ya!" wanita itu melangkah menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik gordin pembatas ruangan. Daripada duduk, Ciel lebih memilih melihat-lihat.

"Siapa kau?" suara seseorang dari balik punggungnya mengangetkan Ciel dan membuat pemuda itu langsung berbalik. Baru saja Ciel mau menjawab…

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sebastian?" Mrs. Michaelis sudah muncul kembali di ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh dan kue dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua pemuda yang ada disana menoleh padanya serentak. Wanita itu meletakkan nampannya di meja sebelum bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Oh, dia tamunya Mum?" tanya pemuda yang sudah diketahui bernama Sebastian.

'Kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang ramah. Mudah-mudahan aku bukan berurusan dengan dia!' mohon Ciel dalam hati.

"Iya. Dia tamu Mum. Juga tamumu," jawaban Mrs. Michaelis menimbulkan kerut baru di dahi kedua pemuda itu. "Ciel ini adalah guru lesmu, Sebastian!"

Kini kedua pemuda itu menganga bersamaan.

**XXX**

"Hiih! Masa guru lesku masih bocah begini?" protes Sebastian entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak sesi belajar mereka dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Dia menggaruk belahan rambutnya dengan ujung pensil dengan tatapan mencemooh yang ditujukan pada Ciel.

"Maaf saja! Begini-begini aku sudah mahasiswa, tahu!" jawab Ciel.

"Aku tahu! Kau mahasiswa peraih beasiswa, IP-mu selalu mendekati 4, dan bla-bla-bla," ujar Sebastian. Sengaja dengan nada mengejek. Ciel memutuskan untuk tak menanggapinya kali ini.

Ciel mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima tawaran dosennya yang nyentrik, Mr. Undertaker. Mr. Undertaker memintanya untuk mengajar putra kawan lamanya yang sedang mengincar Fakultas Kedokteran di kampus mereka setelah lulus SMU. Tak disangka sama sekali bahwa anak yang harus diajarnya semenyebalkan ini!

Ciel sendiri memang bisa dibilang masih bocah. Usianya baru 14 tahun saat menginjak lantai universitas. Dia sering loncat kelas dan ikut kelas akselerasi. Itu juga dibantu dengan otaknya yang memang encer. Sekarang dia mahasiswa semester 3 paling cemerlang di kampusnya padahal usianya belum genap 16 tahun.

Wajar saja Mr. Undertaker, guru anatominya, meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu Sebastian lolos masuk ke kampus mereka yang merupakan universitas terkenal di London sekaligus universitas ketiga terbaik di dunia.

Karena itu, masuk ke sana itu sama sulitnya dengan menemui Bush sewaktu masih jadi presiden Amerika Serikat. Namun saat ini, sepertinya mengajar pemuda 17 tahun itu lebih sulit dari menemui Bush.

"Baiklah, cobalah soal yang ini Sebastian!" Ciel menyodorkan kertas berisi soal matematika yang baru saja dia buat dengan nada memerintah. Berharap dia bisa mendominasi kekurangajaran yang sejak tadi ditunjukkan oleh Sebastian.

"Coba saja kau duluan yang kerjakan! Kau kan pandai! buktikan, dong! Jangan hanya main suruh! Jangan-jangan…kau sendiri tak bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Aku kan sudah menjelaskan dan memberimu contoh!"

"Tidak lihat. Tidak dengar," jawab Sebastian dengan seringai jahat terukir di bibirnya. Ciel berdecih. Berharap dia bisa menahan diri agar tidak mematahkan leher pemuda di hadapannya hingga mereka selesai.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Mum juga Dad memanggilkan guru cebol sepertimu untuk mengajariku, sama saja dengan penghinaan. Itu artinya aku tak suka padamu. Dan lagi-lagi, itu artinya aku akan membuatmu tak betah disini," ancam Sebastian dengan nada suara datar.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" pada akhirnya Ciel tak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. Sebagai lelaki berharga diri tinggi, dia tak rela dipermainkan oleh siapapun. Sebastian menopangkan tangannya di meja dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ciel yang duduk dihadapannya. Wajah mereka berhadapan, begitu dekat hingga Ciel bisa merasakan napas Sebastian di wajahnya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Bocah!"

**XXX**

Ciel menatap 5 _cross_ dari 7 soal yang dia berikan kepada Sebastian.

"Berhentilah bermain-main!" komennya sambil mengulurkan kertas yang semula dia genggam. "Betulkan yang salah!"

Sebastian menerimanya sambil mendengus dan mulai melihat apa yang salah. Apa menurut kalian dia sudah mulai _welcome_ pada Ciel? Hm…sama sekali tidak! Mereka masih sering bersitegang. Hanya saja untuk saat ini Sebastian menganggap pendidikannya sebagai prioritas.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendepak bocah sok tua itu dari rumah ini, tapi dia juga mengakui bahwa Ciel kompeten untuk hal yang jadi kelemahannya. Tentu saja dia tak mau mengakuinya secara langsung. Masa dia kalah pada bocah yang lebih muda? Pikiran yang sedikit egois dan kolot, ya? Tapi adakah orang yang tidak merasa begitu?

"Sebastian?" Ciel memecah keheningan. Sebastian tak mengangkat wajah dari soal yang ditekurinya. Dia hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' yang singkat. Walau begitu, Ciel tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Boleh bicara sesuatu? Mm…aku merasa bahwa kau…tak terlalu bagus untuk pelajaran eksak. Kenapa ingin menjadi dokter? Apa itu benar-benar keinginanmu sendiri?"

BRAK!

Sebastian menggebrak meja. "Iya! Itu keinginanku sendiri! Kau pikir aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal sepele begitu? Hanya karena kau bisa menghitung luas gedung pentagon, membedah kodok dua kali sehari, dan membuat penisilin di laboratorium kimia, itu membuatmu merasa lebih pintar dariku, hah?"

Ciel tetap tenang dan bergeming. "_Well_, itu sih hanya kau sendiri yang tahu. Semua orang punya kelebihan masing-masing. Aku tak merasa lebih pandai darimu karena aku tahu kau punya kepandaian lain yang tidak kupunya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah pilih. Jujur saja pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Aku hanya melihat kau tak punya minat lebih pada apa yang aku ajarkan. Itu saja. Tapi kalau ini memang benar-benar keinginanmu sendiri, ya tak masalah."

Sebastian tercengang. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan guru les mudanya itu.

"…Bas? Sebastian?" Ciel melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sebastian, membuat pemuda beriris merah itu tersadar. Ciel berdiri di hadapannya dengan tas selempang yang sudah siap di pundaknya. "Yang tadi kau benarkan sendiri, ya?"

Sebastian tetap terdiam seolah baru terkena mantra beku. Entah setan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini, Sebastian menarik Ciel kearahnya dan…mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir pemuda berambut biru kelabu itu.

Kedua _saphire_ Ciel membelalak tak percaya pada apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh si _raven_ yang mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan kencang sementara kedua bibir mereka saling bertaut.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi pucat Sebastian. Dielusnya pipi kirinya yang perih karena tamparan Ciel. Tapi dia langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi begitu Ciel memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Mata birunya mulai dihampiri oleh kristal bening.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sebegitu membenciku, ha?" teriak Ciel pada pemuda rambut hitam yang sudah 2 bulan ini jadi muridnya. Untung saja ibu Sebastian sedang tidak di rumah. Kalau ada, suara Ciel pasti akan membuat wanita itu khawatir.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ciel berlari meninggalkan Sebastian sendirian.

Sebastian masih diam. Dia masih syok sendiri pada apa yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap guru les yang tak disukainya itu. Kenapa? Dia juga tak tahu.

**XXX**

"Ciel belum datang?" tanya Sebastian pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam sambil melihat jam dinding dapur yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam.

'Cih! Dia sudah telat 1 jam!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Dia tak akan kesini lagi," jawab sang ibu. Sebastian langsung menegakkan duduknya.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa dia peduli? Bukannya ini yang dia inginkan?

"Dia bilang, 'Sebastian tidak suka pelajaran eksak. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin jadi dokter'. Jadi, dia memilih mengundurkan diri daripada gagal mengajarmu. Mum berpikir bahwa Ciel ada benarnya juga. Bukankah kau lebih suka menggambar dan menulis khayalanmu? Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk Dave, Sayang. Dibanding kau stress karena ingin jadi dokter, kurasa Dave akan lebih senang kalau kau menyempatkan diri menjenguknya."

Sebastian tercenung mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tak lama dia berdecih.

"Dasar bocah sok tahu! Tidak bertanggung jawab! Pengecut!" maki Sebastian.

'Paling dia hanya takut!' cemoohnya dalam hati. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin dia mengejek Ciel, semakin dia merasa…kehilangan.

"_Well_, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk merenungkannya, Sayang! Sekarang, bisakah kau membantu Mum? Dad makan di rumah hari ini," Sebastian pun bangkit menghampiri ibunya.

**XXX**

Sebastian berdiri mematung di depan sebuah gedung. Sudah cukup lama dia tak kesini. Di dalam gedung itu, ada seseorang yang membuatnya bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Kakinya melangkah dan melindas kerikil di jalan setapak menuju pintu masuk gedung itu dengan mantap.

Sebastian memiliki seorang adik. Namanya Dave. Usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun saat divonis menderita kanker otak. Karena usianya yang masih kecil dan terapi yang harus dijalaninya, Dave dirawat di rumah sakit kanker. Sudah hampir 3 bulan adik kecilnya itu berada disana. Dan itulah alasan Sebastian ingin menjadi dokter. Agar suatu saat dia bisa mengobati adiknya sendiri. Yah, walaupun Ciel benar. Dia tak pernah benar-benar ingin.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti tepat di pintu masuk kamar adiknya. Eh, suara itu kan…

"Dan serigala jahat itu pun akhirnya kehabisan napas dan pergi meninggalkan rumah babi ketiga. Kedua babi yang lebih tua memuji kecerdikan babi ketiga dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya!" sorakan belasan anak-anak yang berkumpul di ruangan itu mengiringi pembacaan dongeng yang baru saja selesai dengan membahagiakan. Dan pembaca dongeng itu adalah…Ciel!

Pemuda bermata _scarlett_ itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan memutuskan mengamati saja dari luar. Dia bersembunyi begitu Ciel melangkah keluar satu jam kemudian. Walau sedikit bimbang, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menunda kunjungannya ke Dave dan mengikuti Ciel.

Pemuda mungil itu melangkah cepat. Sesekali dia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada suster yang lewat seolah semua orang mengenalnya. Oh, yeah! Mungkin itu benar.

Setelah keluar dari area rumah sakit, Ciel berbelok ke kanan jalan. Dia terlihat merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan lebih tergesa. Sebastian tak tahu kenapa dia harus mengikuti bocah itu. Tapi dia ingin tahu. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat tidak datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajar.

Mata Sebastian hanya terpaku pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu sampai dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang menuju taman. Saat kaki kurus Ciel berhenti melangkah, dengan cekatan Sebastian bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon akasia di trotoar.

Dia bisa melihat Ciel mengajak bicara polisi lalu lintas di depan taman. Karena jarak yang jauh, dia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun karena posisi Ciel yang menyamping, Sebastian bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu dengan jelas. Saat ini dia nampak terkejut, dan sebentar kemudian dia tertawa geli bersama sang polisi.

'Apa-apaan?' pikir Sebastian. Tak lama Ciel tertelan pagar beton yang melingkari taman. Taman disini memang dipagar tinggi tanpa gerbang. Berkesan ekslusif namun sebenarnya bisa dimasuki siapa saja. Tujuannya hanya agar mobil yang lalu lalang dijalan tidak mengganggu pemandangan di taman. Sebastian melihat jam tangannya. Jam 3.15 dan itu artinya sudah 15 menit sejak Ciel masuk. Akhirnya dia putuskan menyusul.

Ditemukannya pemuda itu di tepi danau. Duduk di kursi batu dan dikelilingi lebih dari sepuluh anak mulai dari usia 6 tahun sampai yang seusia dengannya pun ada. Ternyata Ciel mengajar anak-anak jalanan! Sendirian.

Itukah anak yang dia bilang bocah? Itukah anak yang dia katai sok tahu? Itukah anak yang dia remehkan setiap hari? Tiba-tiba rasa malu menggelayuti hati Sebastian saat menyadari betapa piciknya dia. Dua jam berikutnya dia habiskan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda yang baru disadarinya, sudah sangat menarik hatinya.

Seolah tak puas mengetahui sisi lain dari Ciel, Sebastian memutuskan menguntit pemuda itu lagi. 'Kali ini mau kemana? Apa dia akan pulang?' pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tak menyadari kemana kaki membawanya. Yang jelas kini dia ada di depan toko tua di sebuah gang yang kecil dan gelap yang baru saja dimasuki oleh si rambut kelabu.

'Tentu ini bukan rumahnya,' putus Sebastian. Eh? Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bisa saja Ciel itu anak pemilik toko. Oke, Ciel datang ke rumahnya setiap hari dan dia? Sungguh menyesal dia karena tak pernah sekalipun bertanya.

Tapi pikiran itu terbantahkan saat pintu toko terbuka karena didorong oleh seorang pria tua. Dia tersenyum pada Ciel yang kemudian muncul untuk keluar dari sana dengan sebuah kardus besar ditangannya. Jauh lebih besar dari dia. Kelihatannya berat. Membuat Sebastian tergerak untuk membantu. Namun diurungkannya niat itu. Pemuda itu belum siap mengaku kalau sejak tadi dia sudah mengikuti si mata _blue diamond_ itu.

Sebastian nyaris ikut berteriak saat Ciel menjatuhkan kardusnya juga tubuhnya ke aspal. Seorang pria yang kelihatan sangar berdiri menjulang dihadapan Ciel yang jatuh terduduk. Isi kardus itu jatuh berserakan. Ternyata isinya buku. Buku-buku dongeng tua.

"Heh! Apa kau buta?" gertak pria itu. Seorang kawannya muncul tiba-tiba. Kedua pria bengis itu kini menyeringai ke arah Ciel.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tak bermak-," belum sempat Ciel mengucapkan kalimatnya, lengannya ditarik dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya tertarik berdiri dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang tadi ditabraknya. Ciel mulai panik saat diendusnya bau alkohol dari pria itu. "Eh, lepaskan aku! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau memberikan bibirmu, manis!"

"Le-lepas!" Ciel berusaha menarik tangannya dan menghindar dari wajah pria yang tengah mencoba menciumnya itu. Namun sialnya, kawan pria itu malah membantu membekuk Ciel dari belakang.

"Kalau melawan, kau malah membuat kami jadi ingin melakukan lebih!" bisik pria itu. Membuat Ciel merinding ngeri.

"Tidak! Lepas! Lepas!" walau memberontak dengan keras, toh Ciel tetap tak sanggup melepaskan diri. Sampai tiba-tiba…

BUAKH!

Pria yang tadi ditabrak Ciel, mendapatkan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Membuatnya yang tengah mabuk, terhuyung dan jatuh ke aspal.

"Kurang ajar!" pria satu lagi, melepaskan cengkeramannya atas Ciel dan membantu temannya melawan si penyerang. Mata Ciel membulat tatkala disadarinya bahwa sang penolong adalah Sebastian. Dan dia hanya bisa tercengang saat dengan cekatan Sebastian berhasil mengusir kedua orang itu. Dia jago beladiri rupanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sebastian menghampiri Ciel yang masih nampak syok.

"Ah, eh, terima kasih! Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" pertanyaan Ciel membuat Sebastian menggigit bibir.

"Mm, sudahlah! Tak usah tanya!" Sebastian berjongkok dan memunguti buku yang berserakan satu persatu. Ciel ikut berjongkok dan merapikan semuanya. "Ini…untuk anak-anak di rumah sakit dan taman?"

Ciel mendongak ke arah Sebastian. Bagaimana dia tahu? Setidaknya itulah arti pandangan matanya.

"Dave, dia adikku. Dia adalah alasanku memilih kedokteran, Ciel. Tadi aku datang menjenguknya dan melihatmu. Aku…penasaran juga, sih! Apa yang kau lakukan jika tak datang ke rumahku? Ternyata...kenapa begitu mempedulikan orang lain? Padahal kau tak kenal mereka," Sebastian mengalihkan pandangan saat semburat merah muncul di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa? Jadi sejak tadi kau mengikutiku?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian tak menjawab. "_Well, _aku hanya ingin bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Apalagi dengan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin berbagi. Seperti halnya keinginanmu untuk bisa berguna untuk Dave."

"Aku tak sebaik kau! Aku...picik!" seru Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum lembut.

"Semua orang bisa melakukan kesalahan. Tak ada yang sempurna di kolong langit ini, Sebastian," untuk sesaat suasana hening hingga Sebastian memecahkannya.

"Kenapa tak mau datang? Kenapa mengundurkan diri? Apa alasanmu benar-benar hanya yang dikatakan ibuku? Atau…ada yang lain?" Sebastian memandang lurus pada Ciel.

"Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan. Keberadaanku sama sekali tak ada artinya untukmu, kan?" jawab Ciel sambil meletakkan buku yang terkumpul di tangannya kembali ke kardus.

"Bukan tak ada artinya!" Ciel nampak terkejut saat Sebastian meraih lengannya. Sebastian menelan ludah dan kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya sanggup melebarkan luas lingkaran bola mata Ciel. "Aku mencintaimu, Ciel!"

"La-lagi-lagi kau mengerjaiku!" Ciel tersenyum canggung dan kembali mengumpulkan buku.

"Aku serius!" Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel lagi untuk memaksa anak itu menghadap padanya. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Ciel terdiam. Sejujurnya, dia senang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Sebastian. Tapi…

"Akan kujawab kalau kau juga sudah meyakini pilihanmu, Sebastian. Pilihan tentang apa yang kau inginkan untuk masa depanmu," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membawa luka sekaligus harapan bagi si _raven_.

**XXX**

Sebastian bernapas kepayahan setelah berlari mengelilingi Fakultas Kedokteran University College London. Sejak tadi dia mencoba mencari seseorang, tapi tak juga ketemu. Dia baru saja melihat pengumuman. Pengumuman yang memberi tahu bahwa mulai bulan depan dia akan satu kampus dengan orang itu. Ciel.

Sejak jawaban terakhir Ciel, Sebastian memutuskan berkonsentrasi penuh pada petuah anak itu. Dia pikirkan benar-benar dengan tak bertemu atau mencoba bertemu dengan Ciel. Karena saat bertemu nantinya, dia ingin Ciel melihatnya sebagai seorang pria yang punya impian dan berjuang untuk mencapainya sendiri.

Akhirnya matanya bersirobok dengan seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung kampus sendirian sambil mengapit buku tebal ditangan kanannya. Tanpa ragu, Sebastian berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ciel!" panggilnya. Ciel mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga. Sementara Sebastian menunggu di bawah dengan napas terengah.

"Hei! Kau disini?" tanya Ciel dengan raut wajah heran.

"Iya! Aku berhasil lulus kan meskipun tanpa bantuanmu?" Sebastian menyeringai puas kearah Ciel. Peluh bukti pencariannya mengalir dipelipis.

"Oh ya? Dan akhirnya…kau jadi juniorku di kedokteran?" tanya Ciel lagi. Sebastian tersenyum dan menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rata.

"_No_! Aku lebih tertarik pada Seni. Jadi kita tetanggaan. Terus…aku juga sudah tahu bagaimana membuat Dave senang meskipun tak menjadi dokter!"

"Oh, ya?" sahut Ciel dengan setengah menguji setengah main-main. Sebastian memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia genggam ditangannya.

"Ini! Aku membuat buku dongeng bergambar untuknya! Ceritanya kubuat sendiri. Kau bacakan, ya? Untuk sementara masih sederhana, nanti kubuatkan yang lebih hebat! Dia sudah pulang, jadi…kau harus mampir ke rumah!"

"Kau juga harus membantuku di rumah sakit dan taman, ya!" balas Ciel sambil mengambil buku yang digenggam Sebastian.

"Gampang! Sekarang aku kan mahasiswa!"

"Ih! Apa maksudnya?" cemooh Ciel.

"Hm…tapi gambarmu indah!" puji Ciel tulus. Selagi Ciel memaku matanya ke hasil karyanya, Sebastian memaku mata pada Ciel. Sadar sedang dipandangi, Ciel beralih ke Sebastian.

"Hei! Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sebastian lebih dulu sebelum Ciel bertanya padanya.

"Hm?"

Sebastian melengos melihat reaksi Ciel. Setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu.

"Se-Sebastian! Ini di tempat umum, bodoh!" Ciel memutar matanya panik. Apalagi kawan-kawannya yang lain mulai menyusul keluar dari gedung kampus.

"Makanya, cepat jawab sebelum mereka lihat!" ancam Sebastian. Wajah Ciel memerah, membuat senyum Sebastian makin merekah.

"Iya, iya! Aku juga mencintaimu!" jawab Ciel setengah terpaksa.

"Jangan katakan dengan terpaksa begitu, dong! Sebut namaku!" ujar Sebastian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian! Puas?" senyum Sebastian melebar saat wajah _blushing_ Ciel berpadu dengan wajah cemberutnya yang manis. Tiba-tiba Sebastian mencium kilat bibir Ciel. Membuat merah di wajah Ciel semakin menyebar parah.

"Nah, gitu, dong! Mau makan siang sama-sama? Kutraktir, nih!" Sebastian melepas pelukannya.

"Sialan, kau!" Ciel memukuli Sebastian dengan buku tebal ditangannya.

"Hei! Hei! Berhenti! Sakit tahu! Aku bisa gegar otak kalau kena kepala!" protes Sebastian sambil menghindari pukulan Ciel.

"Masa bodoh!"

.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN** :

Ternyata pulang telat gara2 burn CD berjam2 ada hikmahnya juga! Kelar deh satu fic! Berkurang deh satu ide!

Sy tau ini bukan fic terbaik sy, tp sprt biasa I HOPE U ENJOY IT & REVIEW!

Kangen bikin fic humor, nih! Sy ada satu tema, ada yg bisa kasih bahan? *digaplok*

Oke, nggak usah pikirin pengemis ide (baca:author yg mo ngelawak tp ga bs ngelawak) diatas

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


End file.
